


By the Woods

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1800's, AU, Death, Depression, Descriptive Violence, F/M, Romance, Slavery, Teen love, Violence, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: It's the 1800's, and Barry and Iris are just getting started. Will they be able to make it out alive?





	1. Chapter 1

1860, somewhere in Alabama

  
  


There was a boy. A  _ white  _ boy in her woods. Well, it wasn’t her woods but it was her peaceful place. Where her slave owner didn’t know where she left in the middle of the day. Iris was sick of picking cotton, sick of it. A 10-year-old girl like her shouldn’t be given much labor at her age. She knew that she shouldn’t be complaining. It’s what got her brother sold to another plantation. She was 8 when it happened and he was 10. His birthday was coming up and she so wished he could see him so he could wish him a happy birthday. He had been writing to her a lot recently, saying how much he missed the family and how much he wished he could come back. “That’s not important now!” Iris told herself a little too loudly, almost disrupting the boy from playing with the little pond she likes to dip her feet in. She watched him move. When he turned around to the sound of a squirrel she caught a glimpse of his face. He looked very familiar. “Isn’t his name Bartholomew? Not a very pretty name,” she told herself. She dug a little deeper, “Bartholomew! My slave owner’s nephew..why is he here?”

 

She wanted to know more so she moved from the bushes and approached the boy. She was feet away before the boy turned around and acknowledged her. “Dammit!” she tells herself, “curiosity will always be the death of me.” She swears she can see the look of fear in her face then he relaxes. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What are you doing here.. _ white _ ,” Iris says crossing her arms.

 

“I would say the same thing,  _ Blackie _ ,” Barry says getting annoyed, “aren’t you supposed to be picking cotton?”   
  


Iris opens her mouth then frowns. “Well..,” she stammers. 

 

Barry smirks, “You’re not supposed to be here aren’t you, girlie?”

 

“Who you think you is, talkin’ to people like that?” Iris says crossing her arms.

 

“Well, it’s our job. Bossing y’all around right?” Barry responds.

 

“How old are you anyway?” Iris asks glaring at the sassy boy.

 

“12, and you?” he asks curiously.

 

“10.”

 

“Where’d you learn how to talk like that?”

 

“I taught myself, us blacks have to defend ourselves.”

 

He shrugs, “You never answered my question.”

 

“I don’t think we finna go over that.”

 

He nods his head and turns around back to the water. “Do you think it’s fair?”

 

She’s making her eyes work, studying the features of the boy in front of her. She didn’t get to see his eyes but she’s guessing it’s a green and brown state. His hair is auburn, but browner. He’s pretty skinny, lanky even. “I asked a question,” he says a tone of annoyance appearing over the horizon. 

 

“Huh?” Iris replies.

 

“I said do you think it’s fair,” Barry says facing her again. 

 

“Fair? What do ya mean, fair?” 

 

Barry sighs and continues, “I mean, do you think it’s fair that you were born into this life?”

 

She hardens. “Hell to that! Of course it ain’t fair that we work our asses off and y’all just lounge in your houses,” Iris frowns then quiets, “it ain’t fair at all.”

 

“Why you getting angry, it ain’t my fault!”

 

“I didn’t mean to shout, it’s just my brother got sent to another plantation and you kinda reminded me of that.” 

 

Barry nods his head. They stand in silence but luckily it’s broken by a man calling from the distance. “Iris!” the voice calls.

 

Iris turns to the direction of the voice, “That’s my father.”

 

“Right,” Barry responds.

 

“Meet me here tomorrow at the same time, you better not be late,” Iris says before she takes off. 

 

Barry smirks and says, “I won’t.”

 

And so they meet, each day at that time, Barry sometimes bringing snacks and other items from his house to show to the girl. They learn more about each other, Iris letting the curiosity wander. “You go to school?” she asks one day.

“Yeah.”

 

“My father says that one day when I grow up, he’ll get me an education and I can get a job, be the hero of this family,” Iris says sighing. 

 

“Iris, can I ask you somethin’?”

 

“What is it, Barry?” she asks making eye contact with the friend.

 

“Do they,” he starts, “beat you?”

 

“Beat us? Oh, they sure do. The beat us with them whippers or whatever ya call ‘em,” Iris tries to explain.

 

“Bullwhips?”

 

Iris nods her head. “Damn,” Barry replies, “that’s cruel.”

 

“They don’t do it much. Only if ya act up that’s when they get real pissed.”

 

“Have ya ever thought about running away?” Barry asks looking at her.

 

Iris plays with her twig, not saying a word. Then she looks up at him, she can’t trust him. He’s a  _ white,  _ she doesn’t care if they’re best of friends now. Father has told her to never trust a white, no matter what they say or do to persuade you.

 

“I’m sorry, Barr. I ain’t allowed to tell you that,” Iris says as she plays with her twig.

 

“Why not?” Barry frowns.

 

“Well, I can’t trust you. You’d tell your father and I’d get hanged or burned!”

 

“What makes you think I’d do that. We’re best friends,” Barry says looking at her.

 

They look at each other for a while. The only noises heard is the water from the pond and the animals communicating. Iris smiles that big smile of hers. “Well, if you trust me then I can trust you, can’t I?”

 

“Ya sure can.”

 

“Believe me when I say I’ve thought about this for almost a year now. I even started planning! I always bring it with me just in case,” Iris says fishing the wrinkled paper from her pocket. She spreads it on the earth and the two of them crouch next to it, Iris pointing out the important pieces out. “You’d sneak through here?”

 

“Yeah, course I would! The wood goes on to a corn field and the farmer is never there so I could just run through. Then there’s a dirt road that I’d follow to the north.”

 

“How long do you think it’d take you to do that?”

 

“A couple weeks I’d say.”

 

“How would you get food, all that stuff,” Barry asks looking at Iris.

 

“I’ve been doing chores for other slaves, I’ve got a bit of money.”

 

“Iris, what if you followed through with this? Wouldn’t ya get killed?” 

  
“Means I wouldn’t be in this hell anymore,” Iris mutters to herself.

 

Barry looks at her and she stares at him. “You don’t like your life?”

 

“Course, I don’t! If you were in my shoes, wouldn’t you have said that?” her accent getting very thick. 

 

“Iris, it’s not fair to say that, who knows, slavery might be amended.”

 

“Also to hell with that! I don’t wanna grow up and have kids knowing they’ll be born into this life as well.”

 

“You’ll never know. Just say your prayers tonight and it could be answered,” Barry says looking up to the sky.

 

“I don’t know, Barry. I just want this to be over.”

 

He looks back down at her and she’s rolling up her map. “It will be over. I know it.”


	2. Surprise Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's back. And so is someone else.

5 years later

 

Dear Iris,

 

It’s me! Barry, remember me? The  _ white  _ boy who was in your woods - as you stated - 5 years ago? Yes siree, well, that’s me. And I’m writing to you. I am writing to you to address a very important subject. I can free you. I can free you from your miserable slavery life. (Yes, my social skills still need work.) I can free you! While I have been away for the last couple of years, I’ve been working. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I gone off too, I just wasn’t thinking straight. You know me, Iris. Whenever an opportunity to do something great, I follow it. I knew, that this would lead to something great. While I was gone, I traveled the states. I took a job as a railroad worker, you know the big railroad that would connect most of the states together? Ah, I see you have been living under that rock of yours. It’s called ‘The Railroad’. Yep, that’s it, amazing thinking. Well, I’ve sent this letter early to let you know that I’ll be back soon. I promise. Now why would I leave a pretty girl like you to rust in a hell like that? Just know, I’m coming darling. It won’t be long. 

 

Love,

Barry Allen

 

1 week later

Iris finally receives the letter

 

Dear Barry,

 

The Barry Allen!? The one that made me laugh all those years ago then left my sad little ass to be sitting here? You’re funny Barry. It’s about time you write me. I’ve missed you dearly. How’s it been over there, sounds like the north is tough. Wish I could’ve gone with you, but you know, slave business. You’re really going to free me? After all the trouble I put you through as a teen? That’s real friendship there. Well, I can’t wait to see you, I swear, I’ve grown since you last saw me. So no picking on me now. Whenever you get this, a week from now or..even a month. I want you to meet me in the wood. Don’t be late. 

 

Sincerely,

Iris West

  
  


Iris had started going to the wood ever since it was clear that her short letter had been sent. Barry must’ve had the time of his life exploring all the land ahead. Iris had never been that far from home. 5 years ago when Barry had left. She was devastated. She’d show up to the wood and Barry wouldn’t be there and she’d cry. Whenever it was her turn to treat the slave-owners in her house, she’d ask the daughter that is her age if she had seen Barry and she always replied. ‘No’. Now that she had finally heard from him, she rejoiced, jumped up and down and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was very excited to see this boy. The one boy that had stolen her heart from the age of 10. She was also very nervous to see Barry. She hadn’t spoken to him for 5 years. What if he changed? What if he wasn’t the same cocky, confident and loving Barry she knew? And on Saturday, the week long anniversary for the first words she'd heard from Barry, she didn’t know what to do. Should she go to the wood, or should he come to her?

 

She got rid of her thoughts, snuck out by the light of the moon and ran to their favorite spot. There he was, sitting on the humongous boulder that signified the uniqueness of the area. When her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw his figure. She smiled and crossed her arms.

 

“Now why in the hell did you leave for 5 years and didn’t say a thing?”

 

He chuckled and slid off the rock, meeting her on the ground. “I did it for you, Iris!”

 

Iris is dumbfounded. She has to strain her neck to look the man in eye. “Since when did you get so tall?”

 

“Since when did you get so short?” Barry replies.

 

Iris stares at him in silence and smirks. “You’ve changed, Barry. And in a good way, you used to be so short!” Iris teases.

 

Barry rolls his eyes. “Well, is that all you came to do? Tease me around all day?”

 

“Oh, whatever, you dimwit.”

 

Barry spreads out his arms, allowing to accept the grown woman in front of him with a huge smile. She walks up to him and squeezes him tight, Barry returning the favor, gladly. 

 

“I missed you, Iris.”

 

“I missed you too, Barr,” she says squeezing him even tighter. 

 

They hold onto each other, both enjoying the familiar feel of each other. Iris’ ear moves a bit when she hears the bushes moving. She pats Barry on the back and he breaks away, looking a bit confused. Iris doesn’t mind it taking the man’s hand and pulling him away from sight. They stand behind the boulder, Barry wanting to know what is going on. 

 

“Iris, wha-,” he starts.

 

“Shut the hell up, would ya!”

 

He shuts up, alright. Iris tells him to stay, grabbing a stick from the nearby earth and moving steadily from the cover of the giant monument. Barry grabs her by the shoulder and she looks over, raising her eyebrows almost annoyingly. “What?!” she almost yells. 

 

“I’m coming with you,” he says also grabbing a stick.

 

“What? You think a woman can’t handle her own self?”

 

“I didn’t mean it as a gender..you know what, we can both attack. On the count of 3.”

 

“1,” Iris says.

 

“2,” Barry continues.

 

“3!” they both say in unison.

 

A man the size of Barry emerges from the bushes and he puts his hands up. Iris knows that body all too well. “Wally!?”

 

“Iris!?”

 

“Wally, who?” Barry asks confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 more days.


	3. You Dig Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're out, and Iris doubts her decision, will the gang be okay in the end?

“Wally, who?” Barry asks confused. 

Iris runs to her long lost brother hugging him very tightly. They’re both in tears, rubbing each others backs, basking in the joy of the moment. Then he breaks away immediately as he hears a bark in the distance. “Iris, we have to leave here.”

“Wally..I don’t understand, what do you mean, leave?” Iris asks taken aback.

“I escaped, they’re after me. Those are the dogs going after my scent,” he says grabbing her arm, “we have to leave, now!”

“Wally..I can’t just-”

“Iris, please, I need someone with me. I can’t do this alone.”

“Wally, you knows what happens when we leave the area, we’ll get killed. Please, don’t make me do this. Come with us, stay in the tent, we can hide you out for a few months..” Iris starts rambling.

Another bark emits from the woods. Barry walks up and he stares her in eye, “Iris. Follow your brother. Go, I’ll cover up for you guys,” he smiles to reassure her, “you always said you’ve wanted to be free.”

“You’re coming with me!” Iris says triumphantly. Barry raises his eyes. “I don’t know who you are,” Wally starts, “but if you’re here to help, we’ll sure be needin’ it.” 

Barry nods his head. They trudge out, Iris leading the way, claiming she has a way out without getting caught. Iris has dreamed of this day, finally walking out of the reaches of the hell. She doesn’t think it through though, little does she know, she’s in for a roller coaster. They start running when the barks get closer. When they reach a small body of water, Barry orders Wally to cleanse himself of water so his body scent diminishes. Wally does what he is told and they carry on. Sooner or later, they’ve made it to a cornfield. 

Iris knows this field all to well. She takes out her map and shows the boys where they’re headed. While Iris explains the route, the boys get to know each other. “So you’re Wally, Iris’ big sis?” Barry asks interest in his voice.

“That’s me,” Wally smiles, “don’t wear it out.”

“I heard what happened to you, must’ve been tough.”

Wally frowns, “Sure was, everyone there were way more hardened. I only made a group of friends that were my age. Sad to leave em’ like this. Our future isn’t clear enough to see where we’ll end up.”

“You speak good English,” Barry acknowledges. 

“They gave us some education there. Nothing too major.”

Barry nods his head. “Well, I’m Barry, the one and only,” he says putting out his hand.

Wally takes hold of it, giving a firm grasp. Barry winces but then recovers, smiling shaking it with just as much force Wally is giving off. 

“Y’all were listening right?” Iris asks crossing her arms. 

“Yeah,” Barry says, “you said..north, yadda yadda and more fields.”

Iris rolls her eyes, “just follow me and we’ll be safe.” Barry smiles. He likes seeing her being an independent woman, even if she is a bit bossy, she’ll always be the most beautiful in his eyes. 

The boys follow her through the cornfield. After an hour, Wally suggest they rest for the night, the youngins’ agree, both looking like they’ve run a while. They arrange an order, every hour, they cycle around, one person staying up to keep guard. Wally provides to stay up first. Barry and Iris search for some loose grass and leaves to make a bedding. Luckily, Barry brought his briefcase and along with him, he carried a little quilt. He gave it to Iris, he didn’t want her sick on the job.

Just as soon as Iris falls asleep, Barry wakes her up. She scoots away immediately, obviously thinking the worse. Barry relaxes her and they talk for a bit.

“I don’t think Wally likes me,” Barry says picking at the grass underneath them.

“Oh golly, Barry, he just thinks you’re competition. That’s all.”

“You swear?”

“I swear,” Iris says crossing her heart. She then frowns, “I think this was a mistake.”

“Why?” Barry asks concerningly.

“I mean, my parents will be worried and what about your parents? They could find you even if they didn’t want to.”  
“Let’s not worry about that,” Barry says allowing Iris to lay closer to him. 

Barry smiles and continues, “Does the sun rise in the west?” 

Iris knows the line all too well, “Does the sun rise in the east?” 

Barry always knows how to cheer him up and that’s her favorite thing about him. She’ll be bawling her eyes up and he’ll crack a joke and she’ll be alright. She’ll get scolded by the slave owner, threatened even and he’d always be there to say something. He’s her happiness, and she needs to keep it that way. Without him, there’s no Iris West. “You dig okay, Barr. You dig okay.”

Barry wraps her arm around her until she falls asleep. He looks up to the stars and says to himself, “We’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Are you loving this series so far?


	4. Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't let that kiss fade away.

 

Iris awakes quite abruptly. She’s breathing heavily and sweat is trickling down her forehead. She looks over to where Barry would be sleeping and doesn’t find the lanky figure there. In front of her, the once living fire is tarnished, a dying smoke pit that can be seen miles from where she’s sitting now. She doesn’t mind that though, she needs to find Wally and Barry. She hears running water behind her so she follows the sound. After 2 minutes of walking, she finds a little pond and two bodies. Barry and Wally. They’re showering. She’s relieved and angry, hating that she was left alone, no warning whatsoever. Then she sees Barry, and she blushes. Never had she ever thought she’d find his assets so, satisfying. She snaps herself out of it, “Shut up, Iris. He doesn’t think of you like that.” She coughs and they look over. Barry grinning when he sees her. “Ms. West, morning,” he says. She glares at him then looks at Wally. “What were you thinking to leave me alone like that?” she asks her voice stern. 

 

He doesn’t answer. She breathes and continues, “Well? Are y’all gonna stare, or let me take a bath as well?”

 

Barry’s mouth opens, shocked he replies, “Together?”

 

“Hell no! Get out!” Iris says trying to keep in her laughter. Luckily, she’s brought towels and throws them onto the near ground near her. She turns away so they can get out in private. As soon as she hears the towels being moved in the air, she turns back around. They leave her and she finally relaxes. She strips herself of her clothing and steps into the cold water. She shivers and then adapts. She asks herself how the boys even bathed with no soap. She just continues to rub herself with the rah she also brought along. After 5 minutes of straight rubbing, she submerges herself underwater, bobbing up and down. She dries herself off and returns to base. The boys have remarkably started the fire again to heat up so meat Wally carried with him in his pack. 

 

Iris goes the bushes to change and she swears she can see Barry’s eyes on him. She smirks, “You’re done for, Bartholomew.” 

 

She joins the boy around the campfire, Barry giving her a piece of bacon. She thanks him and eats quietly. “So where to now, sis?” Wally asks looking at her. Iris looks up at him and grabs her map from her pockets. She unrolls it then points out to where they are heading next. A small town is up ahead about 20 miles, they’ll make it there by night at the least. “Alright,” Barry says clapping his hands together, “let’s head out.” The siblings nod their head in unison and clean things up.

  
  


In the Town of Windrixville

 

They reach there by around 7 in the evening. They reach a small village by the name of Windrixville. Wally tells them, he’s been here, while he was trying to get to Iris. They follow him to a little wooden cabin off to the side of the civilization. Wally knocks on the door, the sound, -  _ rap rap rap _ \- emanating into the dark. One minute later a very tired man opens the door. He has a candle in hand and is rubbing his eyes from fatigue. The stranger’s eyes adjust to the low light and his eyes go wide. “Wally?!” the man says.

 

“Cisco. Little time no see,” he says smiling. 

 

“Wally? What are you doing here? I thought you were escaping to your sister’s plantation!” he exclaims surprised.

 

“About that. They spotted me, we,” Wally says pointing to the two people behind him, “left.” 

 

Cisco looks through Wally’s shoulder and nods. “Come in,” he says opening the door wider. 

 

They step in, Iris and Barry both examining their new surroundings. It’s a small but cozy place, it would be able to hold 4 people at the most. Barry and Iris stay at the door while Wally and Cisco sit on the nearby couch. Wally explains the situation they're in while the two youngins explore. They lead themselves to the kitchen. It’s messy but it has a nice vibe to the place. Cisco joins them and says, “Well, what are y’alls name?”

 

Barry speaks first, “Well, I’m Barry and this is,” Barry says pointing to the lady beside him.

 

“Iris West, nice to meet you,” Iris says sticking her hand out.

 

“Cisco Ramon, how nice to finally meet you,” Cisco says kissing her hand in return.

Iris smiles and retrieves her hand. “What a gentleman,” she says. Barry seethes, you can see his face reddening. Cisco looks at him and ignores it trying to change the subject, “Well then. How bout we have a little celebration, shall we?” Cisco says grabbing bottles of beer handing them both a bottle. “I don’t drink,” Iris says politely declining the offer. 

 

“C’mon! A little alcohol never hurts.”

 

“I guess it couldn’t,” Iris says taking the bottle back and heading to the living room to give her brother a bottle as well. They drink happily, finally feeling free for once. Even Barry, especially, all his life he’s been monitored by his family. He was supposed to follow his family’s ways and become a doctor. He’s never found an interest in that kind of thing. He wanted to explore the world. Take Iris with him to see the many wonders of the States. Shoot, he’d even buy a boat if he had enough and take her to Europe. Now, here, he didn’t have to worry, he had Iris and he was doing quite well. 

 

They get drunk. Halfway into the night, Barry takes Iris’ hand and leads her outside, leaving the older men to laugh into the dim night. They don’t go far, far enough to not be heard, but close to enough to be able to find their way back. “Barry,” she giggles, “what are we doing?”

 

“I don’t know, I just wanna-” he hiccups, “see the world.”

 

“You can see it from here, you don’t have to leave.”

 

“I would never leave you,” he says looking at her, “I’ll take you with me.”

 

He hiccups again. “Where,” she hiccups as well, “would we go?”

 

“Have you seen Europe?”

 

“No. Have you?”

 

“No. That’s where I want to take you. You deserve happiness,” Barry says grabbing her hands.

 

“I am happy, Barry,” she says smiling up at him, “I’ve always been happy, with you. You’re my happiness. There’s no Iris West without Barry Allen.”

 

“You’re just saying that,” Barry giggles.

 

Iris sobers a little, “No. I mean it. I love you, Barry Allen.”

 

“I,” Barry hiccups, “love you too. Iris West.”

 

“Show me,” Iris says giggling.

 

Barry leans in and kisses her under the full moon out tonight. He kisses her because he loves her, he kisses her because he told her too. He kisses her most importantly because he is her happiness and it needs to stay that way. They somehow make their way back to the cabin and the four of them fall asleep on the floor. 

 

They wake up in the morning, with the worst hangovers. Barry still remembers the night but Iris, he doesn’t think so. He’ll find a way to make her remember. He can’t let that kiss fade away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
